mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriental Retribution
Oriental Retribution Limited Time Mission Event available from July 3, 2012 to July 18, 2012. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. The drive is always stronger than the motive. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Fresh Off The Boat Kasumi Leonovich is the name, fish fighting was my game until my parlor in Bangkok got shutdown. I'm new in town, care to show me around? - Kasumi Leonovich Now I see why they call it Sin City. - Kasumi Leonovich #Collect from your Slots 1 time. #Rob 3 times in Las Vegas. #Job: Secure Some Wheels (5x). (East End Story) |9=2}} Swimming With The Big Fish All this is great. I bet there are some big fish fighting as we speak. - Kasumi Leonovich You mean they fight right under the floor? - Kasumi Leonovich #Loot 5 Chefs from Job: Convince A Restaurateur To Leave Town. #Upgrade your Slots one time. |10=1}} A Night On The Underground A fight is about to start. Give me something to bet with, I see a real winner. - Kasumi Leonovich I know a fighter when I see one. - Kasumi Leonovich #Job: Fix A Boxing Match (15x). #Declare a War 2 times. #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) |8=5}} Taking Their Leave That was quite a fight. Let's go collect MY winnings. - Kasumi Leonovich This should be enough to start up a ring of my own. - Kasumi Leonovich #Try to take out 15 Fight Fans. (Requires 5 each) #Rob 10 Table Games. #Finish 2 of your Wars. What A Beautiful Ring I will need some space for my fights. Know anywhere that wouldn't mind making some extra money? - Kasumi Leonovich Thanks I owe ya... A fixed percentage to be decided upon prior to the first fight and contractually upheld. - Kasumi Leonovich #Ask for 8 Trumans from mafia. #Build two weapons from your Weapons Depot. #Upgrade your Weapons Depot. }} New Friends Now that the ring is in working order, I will need some fighters. Let's go find some. - Kasumi Leonovich I didn't think I would be saying it so soon, but, I'm back in business. - Kasumi Leonovich #Upgrade your Restaurant 3 times. #Help in a War 5 times. #Fight 30 opponents in Las Vegas. Profiting From Your Loss The fight is about to start. I saved you a good seat. - Kasumi Leonovich I bet you get a good view from inside the ring. HAHAHA. - Kasumi Leonovich #Job: Bribe A Casino Pit Boss (12x). #Win 50 fights in Las Vegas. #Finish 1 of your Wars. }} }} Winner’s Circle Okay, you have fought long enough. Just die already. - Kasumi Leonovich Just, just... excuse me, won't you? - Kasumi Leonovich #Ice 6 opponents in Las Vegas. #Job: Create A Distraction On The Floor (16x). #Ask for 10 Lancer Swords from mafia. |10=1}} Disoriented I see you managed to track me down. Very well, if you insist on dying at my hand. - Kasumi Leonovich Fine, you deserve an extra ten percent, but not a penny more. - Kasumi Leonovich #Build 2 animals from your Private Zoo. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) #Defeat Kasumi Leonovich. (Requires 100 ) |9=2}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Oriental Retribution